


Lonely

by Pozaprofile



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pozaprofile/pseuds/Pozaprofile
Summary: When Walter’s mother died, he was devastated. Sure, Walter was a kid, but he was a kid that was going into middle school at the age of 8 and was making mini-vehicles out of scraps from trash. He understood what they meant when they told him his mother won’t be able to come home...ever.Or, where Walter feels lonely for the majority of his life until later when he met Lance.
Relationships: Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Comments: 7
Kudos: 398





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for giving my fanfic a chance to read, I love this ship to bits, and I’m planning to make more(nsfw and sfw).

When Walter’s mother died, he was devastated. Sure, Walter was a kid, but he was a kid that was going into middle school at the age of 8 and was making mini-vehicles out of scraps from trash. He understood what they meant when they told him his mother won’t be able to come home...ever.

Of course he did have his grandma, but she was nearly bedridden, and she barely managed to take care of Walter when he was little. Walter remembered he’d cling onto her because he didn’t want her to go like his mom, but on his 18th birthday she passed away.

At that time she was slowly dying in her bed and the question was when she was going to die, not when she’ll get better. Why was he surprised? She was 96 years old, but he guessed the surprise was from the fact that she died on his birthday. Either way, the heartbreak he felt was just as extreme as it was when his mother died all those years ago, and it still stings whenever he thinks of them, or when it was his birthday.

After his grandma died, he got Lovey, his emotional support animal. She did her job well, cuddled him when he got sad, kept him company whenever he’d feel lonely, entertained him with her pigeon antics whenever he felt bored. As much as people would make fun of him for having a pigeon as a “roommate”, he immensely appreciates what Lovey does for him, no matter how weird it was for him to say she was her roommate.

But even then, it gets lonely in his house. No matter how many times he fills that hole in his heart with k-dramas, playing with Lovey, watching Disney cartoons, or tinkering with his inventions. They all end with this crippling pain of loneliness.

That’s why he admired Lance so much. He wasn’t lonely because everyone knew his name, everyone liked him, everyone thought he was the greatest spy to ever live, and everyone wanted to hang out with Lance Sterling. Walter admired how loved Lance was.

He’s not saying that it’s the main reason why he’s in the CIA lab, but it’s part of the reason. He wants to be seen by people, what’s to get a taste of that feeling of having people to talk to, laugh with, hang out with, watch k-dramas with, but all it did was push him further away from being seen.

People would wonder how desperate he had to be to sneak into Lance’s secret weapons department to rearrange his stuff and put in his kitty glitter in his stuff. Pretty desperate for a short answer.

So when Lance marched up to him in his “lab”, he was stunned. Lance Sterling, the greatest spy of all time, came to see him, but of course that was short lived with the whole reprimand of touching his things, and how he could have died, but in Walter’s defense Lance didn’t die.

Walter doesn’t know why, but having the spy’s attention felt...good. Even if Lance was insulting his inventions and ideas, it still felt good to finally have someone talk to him and acknowledge something about him. So naturally he chased after Lance and tried to convince him and talk to him to squeeze more of that sweet attention from the spy, but again it ended him getting further away from being seen other than a weirdo.

He thought that was it. The humiliation of being a blob on the floor, the spy seeing him as some kind of idiot, and the part where he basically had his stuff scattered all around the floor because he was a stupid clutz, but being fired? The main reason why he went out to his job was because he could get out of his lonely house to make friends and be with people like him.

Does it matter though? Is it any different from when he was inside his solitary house than being isolated at work? The answer is no, there wasn’t a difference because even among people like him, among others who have the same passion for creating new technology that would better people’s lives and save others, he was the sore thumb that stuck out.

It’s not different from when he was in school, when he was in college, and it’s no different when he was at home with Lovey. There was never a difference even when he tried to make friends.

That was the end of his mother’s words, fading away in his memories of what she said to him all those years ago before she tragically died, but then Lance came to his house.

Almost like magic, he appeared behind Walter asking for his biodynamic concealment project, it sparked the joy he felt when someone actually needed him for something, so he eagerly ignores the fact that Lance broke into his house after he fired him, and is now suddenly asking him for it while looking around like he’s being chased by something.

Before he knew it he was traveling with Lance, seeing the world with Lance and even though it was on a serious mission, it felt so good to finally be with a human being, or a human being that got turned into a pigeon, but still good.

Walter doesn’t like to admit it, but spending time with Lance and talking to him, and getting to know him may or may not have had him develop a small crush, but if anything he’s just glad that he has someone around to talk to, even if it was mostly being yelled at.

By the end of their journey of hardships and celebrations, Walter really thought he went somewhere with their friendship, and even considered them a team. At that moment in the submarine when they were about to breach the surface, he knew he would give everything to make Lance happy and safe.

After the whole Killian fiasco and the kitty glitter, the kaleidoscope bomb, and the comfort blanket the agency saw Walter’s inventions for its purpose and saw through the gadgets childish demeanor. He was able to get a group of friends including Ears, Eyes, Marcy, and Lance. For once in Walter’s life he didn’t feel so empty and isolated, he felt loved and welcomed by everyone.

For a while it was pure bliss, and Walter wouldn’t have it any other way, but slowly a change started to happen between him and Lance.

At first Lance was hesitant to share anything with Walter, and was fed up with Walter, but over time he became...close. Not only was he close friends, but also in physical contact wise. He noticed Lance would hug him close in dangerous situations during missions, have his arm around his shoulders when they were walking to the break room to have lunch, sit close to him when they were watching movies, hugged him tightly when they were in each other’s arms.

Walter really wanted to say that this was a sign that Lance likes him more than a friend, but due to personal experiences, he backs away every time he gets the chance to confess or ask. Instead he shoves these thoughts away into the back of his mind and willed his body to control itself as he feels his heart beat faster, and his body heat up whenever Lance was close to him.

He thought everything was better this way, but he soon found out that Lance did feel the same way he did.

It started out as small favors like giving him a shoulder message to give Walter a break from his work and giving him compliments that always made Walter blush. Then it progressively moved onto little gifts Lance would buy him like his favorite fruit gummies and his favorite chocolates. It kept growing to small “dates” like to the movies or to eat at a fancy restaurant after work, but Walter didn’t know they were dates since Lance never said it was. Then it finally grew to where Lance started showing his affection to Walter.

He would warp his hand around Walter’s waist, almost in a possessive way when they went out, held his hand in stressful situations, and played with his hair when they were “cuddling” on the couch during a movie. All these little things fed into Walter’s hunger for human contact, but it made him nervous because he couldn’t tell if they were dating or if it’s Lance just being really nice to him, and he didn’t want this to stop, so he kept his mouth shut and let it happen.

This ended up being a problem when Lance kissed him on the lips. God, it felt so good to finally have someone kiss you willingly, but it didn’t stop there. Lance gently pushed Walter down onto the couch, and started undressing him, which felt good, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of being overwhelmed.

Suddenly anxiety kicked in. His breathing quickened, but he continued to let it happen, wanted Lance to give him this sweet attention. Tears sting at his eyes and yelped when he felt Lance’s hands on his bare waist. He couldn’t take it, he didn’t want this. He pushed Lance away, crying that he didn’t want to do this, crying about his confusion on what they were, and crying about what was happening.

The brunette expected Lance to walk away, leave him alone like the others, but he stayed. He hugged Walter lightly, whispering apologies and words of affirmations, stroking his back as Walter sobbed into his arms. After several minutes passed, Lance could feel Walter’s breathing evening out, and slowly pulls away from Walter’s small body. Walter expected Lance to scold him for crying like a baby, but instead Lance smiled fondly at him, wiping away his tears lovingly saying that he’ll go slow, and how he felt about Walter.

It felt like they were in a soap opera because the way Lance described his fear of rejection and how he was afraid to ruin their friendship was so...surreal. Lance, the greatest spy of all time, was afraid of loving Walter.

After a few seconds of Walter processing this new information, he looked up at Lance with his beautiful sapphire eyes. He couldn’t believe that Lance confessed to him that he had feelings for him. Everything finally clicked and Walter felt a swell in his heart, his body getting the full sense of love, and his face brightened. That was the moment when he felt that his house was going to be less lonely.

Lance started to hang in his house more often, he’d even stay over and sleep with Walter in the same bed, eat breakfast with him, cuddled with him, kissed him, loved him, and little by little Lance was moving into his house.

Little things that belonged to Lance were in Walter’s house like his shirt, his expensive lotion, his Rolex, his suit jacket, and some of his socks. The young scientist did ask Lance to come over to get them back, but they never return to their rightful owner, and instead they pile up until Lance actually moves in and finds that he didn’t need to put a lot of stuff in his boxes because most of it was already here.

It made Walter think of how they slowly merged their lives together as partners in the agency and in their homes, but he wasn’t complaining. It only made the house less lonely for him.

It’s funny if you think about it. Lance and Walter were complete opposites and no one had the thought that they’d be a cute couple, but they were. For the first time in a long time, Walter’s home didn’t feel isolating, but warm and welcoming with Lance always around to wrap his loving arms around his body.

Everything at that moment is perfect, and Walter wouldn’t do anything to change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the whole way! Please give me some criticism, so I can improve, or any ideas of what I should write. Again thank you for giving my fanfic a chance.


End file.
